The present invention relates to an RF generator and to a particle accelerator comprising an RF generator.
It is known to generate RF power using tetrodes, klystrons or other apparatuses. It is furthermore known to convey RF power using waveguides, for example hollow conductors. According to previous solutions, the RF power is generated at a first position and then transported by a waveguide to a second position where the RF power is coupled, for example by an attenuating element or an inductive coupler, for example into a cavity. In such an arrangement, however, power losses necessarily occur at the coupling positions. Furthermore, such arrangements require a large amount of space.
It is furthermore known to provide RF cavities with integrated drive apparatuses in order to excite a radiofrequency electromagnetic resonance in the cavity. Such an RF cavity is described, for example, in EP 0 606 870 A1.